nnwarpfandomcom-20200213-history
Kagato Uzumaki
You are a stain that even the rain cannot wash away. Obey the will of God. Background The being who would come to be known as Kagato was the result of a secret cloning expirement at the hands of Orochimaru and Mitsuki. Having both lived over many years and many of the events that took place during, they had uncovered dark rumours in their research to protect the world of an inevitable threat far greater than that of even Momoshiki and Kinkishi Ōtsutsuki. Having seen many individuals of great power and potential come and go, they attempted to create a synthetic human with the DNA of multiple iconic figures that would hopefully be able to one day protect the world. Splicing the DNA of Nagato Uzumaki, Madara Uchiha, Hashirama Senju and Orochimaru himself into a synthetic embryo. The embryo grew in secret, eventually forming into a child which Orochimaru and Mitsuki cared for and trained. The child, named Kurōn quickly proved a natural learner, possessing the blood and powers of those he was created from. Over time they taught Kurōn all manner of things, educating him in everything from history to etiquette, but never letting him outside of the confines of the hideout. With his only companions being Orochimaru and Mitsuki, he began to long to see the outside world and form relationships of his own. But still he continued to take direction from the two, being assured that he was one day meant for a grand purpose and all would be revealed to him when the time was right. During his teenage years, Kurōn began to feel a change within himself, slowly but surely. Nigtmares would come to him every time he slept, flashes and images of events he had never known. Fearing what was happening to him, he kept this from his creators and carried on his routine as usual, until an unseen evolution happened within him, unforeseen by even Orochimaru. The memories of his blood fathers' lives began to seep into his own mind, specifically those of his primary 'parent', Nagato. His brain began to overload with thoughts, feelings and desires as his body began to burn with agony. Orochimaru and Mitsuki quickly tried to subdue him, however they were too late, as Kurōn's mind had manifested the Rinnegan. Kurōn became volatile and uncontrollable, seemingly losing all sentience and attacking like a wild animal, his numerous abilities and powers unleashing at once. Orochimaru and Mitsuki fought to protect themselves and although both extremely powerful, they were soon overcome by Kurōn's onslaught and destroyed, along with the laboratory and most of the hideout. Kurōn woke amongst the destruction and rubble, no longer the same. He emerged a man, having grown physically, with his hair having turned a deep shade of red and his once blue eyes now having a crimson colour in the mix. His mind was also changed, holding all of the memories of those whose blood ran in his veins, and specifically that of Nagato's, as if Kurōn had several fragmented lives. Clinging on to his most prominent memories, he now had a destiny set out before him. With no ties to his old life remaining, Kurōn became Kagato, a new God who would rid the world of conflict, anger and hate. But the world had changed, and Kagato would follow a new path to bring about a new world. Instead of inflicting pain and despair on people to show them that they needed suffering to change, he would destroy all humanity apart from those he deemed worthy to survive and rebuild from the ground up. Personality and Behavior Character's personality goes here. Provide at least a paragraph to describe your character, more however is appreciated. A well developed character is the key to a well developed RP. Character's behavior goes here. Consider manners, etiquette, social behavior, and so on; I.E: Does not swear, socially awkward, charismatic, shy in large groups, etc. Likes and Dislikes What does your character like and what do they hate? Do they have a favorite food? Activity? Ambitions What is your character's ambitions? Appearance You characters appearance should go here. This should include the basic appearance of your characters and any specific features you would like to include. You may also put down what your character might wear upon a daily basis but that is not needed. Abilities Your character's abilities in the different areas listed. Others may consist of character dojutsu's or a special skill such as medical ninjutsu, sensory skills, weapon mastery etc. * Ninjutsu: * Taijutsu: * Genjutsu: * Intelligence: * Strength: * Speed: * Stamina: * Hand Seals: * Other: Bonds Any specific bonds your character has, whether they be with friends, family, partners or enemies. Allies Enemies Theme Song